Sorry
by Zakemur
Summary: Shun made a big mistake. Alice is angry with him. He searches for a way to make it up. Story takes place two month after "Runo's Irrational Fear." You don't have to read Runo's Irrational Fear the plots are not strongly bounded
1. Chapter 1

_Two month later from events of my story "Runo's Irrational Fear"…_

Shun was training in the mountains and meditating. It was a beautiful day. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming and a weak mountain wind was blowing. Nothing could have broken Shun's meditation. He had a big smile on his face. Dan called him. He answered calmly with his smile:

"Yes, Dan."

"Did you hear the news? Alice is getting married." Dan said.

Shun's happy thoughts turned into a monster, his smile disappeared:

"Where! When? With who?" He yelled.

"Do you know her neighbor's son Anton?"Dan asked.

"Yes…I never liked him… He looked suspicious."

"He is marrying Alice."

"The wedding is in Moscow?"

"Yes."

"I'll pick up some friends…" He said and shut his phone. Then he called the Vexos. Lync answered:

"What do you want from…?"

"This is a serious problem. Alice is getting married." Shun explained.

"WHAT? I'm coming right over. I'm bringing Spectra and Shadow too."

They came instantly and then Shun called Klaus. Klaus was drinking tea:

"Ah, Shun, what a pleasant surprise."

"Alice is getting married!" Shun screamed.

He dropped his tea and began acting dramatically, but then said taking his sword:

"I will not give up my lady! I'm coming to you and we'll talk there."

He appeared jus as fast as the Vexos.

"So what is the deal?" Shadow asked.

"Alice is getting married to Anton; He is her neighbor's son. We must do something to stop the wedding." Shun said.

"We shall sabotage the wedding. Our first step would be to beat up Anton and then we destroy the Alice's wedding dress and the wedding cake." Lync offered.

"I prefer a more civilized response. We say that we are against the marriage." Klaus offered.

Suddenly Dan called:

"We are at Alice's mansion. Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"Let's storm the mansion and kidnap Alice." Spectra said. "It is our only way."

"Spectra is right." Shun said.

Everyone flew to Russia and landed near Alice's mansion.

"Ok soldiers, prepare for battle. This is not going to be easy, but we must do our best!" Shun commanded. "Attack!"

"FOR ALICE!"Everyone yelled and stormed the mansion. The door broke, the lights were switched off. All of the brawlers were in panic… Shun's team managed to kidnap Alice. On the way from the mansion Alice asked:

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"We won't let you get married!" Lync answered.

"Married? I'm not getting married. It is Dan's cousin Alice; she is marrying the son of my neighbor."

"WHAT?" The boys yelled and released Alice.

"This…this was a misunderstanding!"Klaus said.

"That's sweet, you all care about me." Alice said and giggled.

All of the boys disappeared except for Shun. Lync, Shadow and Spectra returned to New Vestroya. Klaus ran away because of his shame.

"Shun, you organized the whole thing I suppose." She asked.

"Guilty as judged. Well, if the situation is stable I'll better apologias to everyone in the mansion." Shun said. He and Alice returned to the mansion. They saw that no one was there. Alice asked:

"Where is everyone?"

"Probably they are in the church. Oh, here is a note." Shun said and took the note that was on the table: "Dear Alice, we are truly disappointed. You ruined a life."

Alice began to cry. Shun asked:

"How could I make it up to you?"

"…" Alice said something.

"Alice?"

"…"

"What, are you angry with me?"

"…"  
Then Alice went to the lab to her grandfather. Shun didn't know what to do to make it up to Alice. But the best thing was to leave her mansion now. Shun did that. He got back to Japan…

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

The brawlers were having a conversation in the internet. They all yelled at Alice, Shun tried to apologias to Alice but she didn't say anything.

"Alice, please forgive me! I didn't…" Shun wanted to say, but Julie interrupted:

"Alice is the one who must apologias to all of us or she is banned from the battle brawlers!"

"JULIE, SHUT UP!" Shun yelled at her so high that Julie's sound card exploded and she began to swear through chat, but the words were so bad that the chat only showed:

"TEXT_NOT_AVALIBLE".

"Dude, you almost ruined my computer!" Dan said angrily.

"Alice, you are now banned from the Brawlers, permanently!" Runo said "The majority of votes are against you, including me!"

"Alice, listen! I don't know what happened to those guys but you must…" Shun wanted to say, but Alice logged off. "Oh butter biscuits!"

"Shun are you crazy, why did you vote for Alice? She ruined my cousin's wedding! If you helped her, you'll gonna be sorry!" Dan said.

"But why are you accusing Alice?"

"When the lights went on, she wasn't there! So shut your mouth and don't speak about her again!" Marucho yelled. Julie fixed her sound card and began to yell:

"*BEEP* Shun! Stinky smelly *BEEP* Alice! Your *BEEP* is *BEEP* Shun! Shut your *BEEP*! You are a *BEEP*!"

"Wow Julie, I didn't hear your swears, but I sure now, they are out of control!" Shun said smiling.

" *BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*" Julie yelled and logged off.

"*BEEP*" Shun said quietly.

"Wow, she is mad." Dan laughed.

"Well, now I have to go and apologias to Alice". Shun said by accident.

"You what?" Dan, Runo and Marucho yelled.

"I meant Julie! Yeah, that is right!"

"We know what you meant! You are band!"

"NO!" Shun screamed.

_Two hours later… _

Shun was in a café, sitting and complaining and drinking apple juice:

"I ruined my life! I lost all of my friends…I lost my dignity… Oh life is cruel!" He mumbled and drank the 10-th glass of juice. "How can apologias to her! Waiter I need a refill…! No, no, no, no!"

Suddenly the TV showed something about power of music and Shun got an idea:

"Yes I know what to do! But first I need to go to the bathroom!"

_*FLUSH*_

When he got out he called someone:

"Can I ask you a favor?" He asked.

"Of course!" That someone said.

"Bring a Spanish guitar please."

"Sure, no problem!"

_The next day…_

Shun received the guitar from that someone. That someone was really Fabia, who just wanted Shun to be happy and choose any girl he likes. Shun got the guitar and when night came he teleported himself to Russia by the help of Masquerade's card, which Alice gave to him.

He appeared under Alice's window and began to sing a serenade:

"I didn't know how to say: "I love you"

And I wanted to help you!

But I made a mistake,

And for our friendship to fall long it didn't take!

Alice, even you if you won't forgive me,

Your image will never leave me..."

Suddenly the window opened, Shun thought it was Alice and yelled:

"Alice, I'm sorry and I love you!"

"Go away! I want to sleep! And don't even think talking to my granddaughter after all what happened!" Doctor Gehabich shouted. "And your singing is nonsense!"

The doctor

Shun froze. He stayed in one position for ten minutes. Then he teleported himself home.

_The next day…_

Shun was drinking grape juice this time and complaining in a café. Fabia was there too and saw that Shun was feeling blue. She wanted to cheer him up:

"Shun…" She wanted to say

"Leave me alone!" Shun cut her speech and spilled his juice.

"Shun, I have an idea! I know what Alice could like! She must like theatres!"

"Yes, I remember how happy she got when we went to a theatre together."

"So, you must create a play of your own! With the help from Jesse Glen of course, his plays are very popular in Neathia!"

"Thanks for the advice; I'll do as you say! But first I need to do my homework!"

_Next: Shun's play._

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Fabia brought Jesse Glen. Shun greet him and said:

"Jesse I need your help. Can you write a play about a misunderstanding and love?"

"Surely my dear friend I can. A play will be presented to Alice. But of course we need actors". Jesse said solemnly.

"I know some people who could help us". Shun said and called all of his friends that ran away. After their arrival Jesse took them in to a stage in the center of Moscow and gave them a list. It had information about the characters and who were going to play them:

"Prince Ector- a crown-prince of the Hidden Kingdom. He is madly in love with the daughter of Lord Kyle. Played by Shun Kazami

King Michael- His father. King of the Hidden Kingdom. He is really strict and cold hearted. He declared his vassal Lord Kyle a rebel.

Lord Kyle- A rebel Lord. Formal vassal of the King. Has a beautiful daughter. Played by Spectra Phantom

Sabrina – His daughter. She once had feelings towards the Prince. But after her father was accused of rebellion she thinks he is hostile to her. Played by Fabia Sheen

Lord Salazar – Kings closest advisor and vassal. Wants to kill Lord Kyle and marry his daughter. Played by Klaus von Herzen .

Soldiers of the King - Lync, Volt, Gus."

"Not bad… Is the play ready?" Spectra asked.

"Yes of course my friend". Jesse said and gave everyone their scripts. Then he announced solemnly:

"It is time for the first act! Prince Ector comes in".

Shun came with his script and began:

"What is happening to me?

I can't figure how to be!"

Then Klaus came dressed in black:

"As crown prince from your hand must fall the rebel!

He must pay for the death of Lady Mable!"

Ector:

"Lord Kyle is not a murderer or slayer,

He is innocent and lives peacefully in his lair!

You, Salazar, know what I say is true!

If I was king, the rebel lord would have been you!"

Salazar:

"You are still a dumb child milord!

You are lucky that you haven't faced my sword.

I know you love his daughter,

But her father made a slaughter!

Sabrina must die with the rebel lord!

They must all fall from your sword!"

Jesse interrupted:

"Now Ector and Salazar will fight".

Ector attacked Salazar. A huge fight began until the prince was disarmed.

Salazar:

"I'll spare your life you fool,

The kingdom wouldn't have a heir if I use this tool"

Price Ector withdraws as Lord Salazar goes to the Kings chambers to tell about the behavior of the Prince. Lync came and said:

"Lord Salazar approaches!"

After him came Spectra. He was in his usual suit except he didn't wear glasses and there was a crown on his head. He wanted to say something but suddenly yelled:

"What is this is mess! I cannot believe I'm participating is this nonsense!"

Jesse took a sword which Shun purchased for the play and yelled:

"How dare you!"

He jumped on the stage and attacked Spectra. Spectra defended himself. Many people came to watch the fight. They thought it was a play. They fought for ten minutes until Shun came and wanted to stop them. He disarmed Jesse and Spectra with his ninja moves and then yelled:

"Stop it you two! We are not here to fight! We are here to show the misunderstanding that happened a few days ago! We are not enemies we have the same target. So let us make up…"

"What target?" Jesse asked with anger and curiosity.

"Fabia haven't told you, did she?" Shun asked. Spectra whispered to Jesse. It angered him and he attacked Shun but got knocked down even though he never saw Alice He saw a big audience and lied to add more drama:

"Life is cruel Shun Kazami. Even if I'm knocked down it is still against you. You know why? Because I know you and Alice will never be together. Because love her! We went on a date together! But now it is time for me to DIE!"

Jesse put his dead act in to action and Fabia quickly dropped the curtains and then yelled at Shun:

"Don't you see how many people came to watch you? Can you imagine we just made a 10000$?"

"What? Jesse was acting?"

"Of course, he doesn't know who Alice is".

Shun helped Jesse to get up and then brought his apologies. Jesse smiled and said:

"It was a good play! Way better than mine! It was short, but it had action it had passion! Hear the people applauding? They are all for us! Let us continue the play! Act Two!"

Spectra left twenty minutes before the commotion. Jesse thought that they didn't need him anymore. When the curtains had opened, Spectra jumped in to the stage and said:

"Everyone! Alice was just hit by a truck!"

"Oh cruel fate! How is she?" Jesse said with a special intonation. He thought it was a part of the act.

"An ambulance took her to a hospital!" Spectra said with concern. It sounded so real that everyone applauded . A reporter took a photo of Spectra and Jesse. Soon shun came in to action. He said:

"Is she alive? If she dies, I'll die! I still haven't told her how much I loved her! That everything that happened was because of my pure love to her. She didn't forgive me. But now she is gone! Why? Why?"

Shun's acted very dramatically. Many people cried, some laughed. Then Shun turned to Jesse:

"You were supposed to be dead!"

Suddenly Spectra "exploded":

"You fools! You don't care about her at all do you? I said Alice is hit by a truck! And what foolish answers I get! I repeat Alice is hit by a truck! An ambulance took her to a hospital!"

Everyone applauded to Spectra once again. Spectra was so angered that he lost his speech for a moment.

Jesse continued to act:

"No you brute! We care for her! Now let's go to the hospital!"

Lync sent Fabia to play Alice. And he was the doctor. Spectra finally regained his speech and yelled:

"I'm not acting you buffoons!"

"That means that…" Lync said quietly.

"Alice!" Everyone except Jesse and Fabia yelled and ran to the hostpital.

Jesse continued to act:

"The play is over at last!

But believe me we'll be back fast!"

Fabia dropped the curtains. Everyone applauded thinking that all that happened was a part of the play. Jesse

collected over 200000 dollars. Even the Mayor of Moscow watched the play and yelled:

"Bravo! Bravo!"

Jesse received a million from him and an invitation to a dinner. Suddenly he saw a red haired girl in a yellow dress. She asked:

"Excuse me; do you know where that Japanese actor went?"

"They went to the hospital to see the girl named…"

"Alice!" She shouted.

"Yes, yes…"

"I'm Alice!"

_To be continued…_


End file.
